


Reckonings

by The_Angsting_Alpha



Series: Twisted Fates [2]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Committed Relationship, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Angsting_Alpha/pseuds/The_Angsting_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After realizing that their relationship can impact the pack in a much larger way than either could have thought, Derek and Stiles are faced with a difficult decision. Will Derek and Stiles be able to make it through the most difficult trial of their relationship, or will they fail to show the absolution needed to combine their strengths towards a resolution that is as steadfast as it is confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckonings

Derek stands up in a rush, astonished that Isaac has found them so soon. The rest of the pack slowly filing down the dune, twisted looks of confusion on their face. Which is nothing new for Scott, it seems that may just be his resting face. Scott comes straight to Stiles looking at him for answers. Analyzing the situation between Stiles and Derek, he settles on an approach.

“Did we interrupt something?” Scot's voice sounding concerned.

“Absolutely nothing.” Derek replies with a scowl, almost a warning to Scott to choose his next words wisely.

Derek pulls Isaac aside by the sleeve of shirt, walking back up the Dune in a hostile rush. Leaving Stiles to deal with the pack pouncing on him, and teasing him about his romantic camping trip with Derek. Calling him “Mom” jokingly. Derek smiles at the thought, and lets out a slight chuckle.

Gesturing to the seat across from him at the picnic table Derek begins questioning Isaac on the test he was left in charge of, receiving the answers he expected; Scott took a while to catch on, but wound up figuring out most of the clues before the rest of the pack. Boyd treated the whole thing like a game, and of course, Erica tried to flirt her way into finding out information from locals, which only really worked when they reached the camp ground offices.

“Of course we also have to take into account the fact I heard Stiles’ voice blaring into my head when I set eyes on the pair of you” Isaac says in a rush, trying to get it all out before his nerves break.

“You heard that too?” Derek responds. Looking down at the scarred wood of the table. “I thought it was just me.”

Isaac earned Derek’s trust a long time ago, stepping in willingly to help whenever he was needed, but rarely over stepping his boundaries. He respected Derek as an alpha, and shared every detail he was asked to. He still had his mood swings, and from time to time tried to question Derek, but he was loyal to no fault. If anyone could be trusted to process this, it was Isaac.

“I didn’t hear anything you two said, but as soon as I looked at Stiles, I could hear exactly what he was thinking. ‘How can I help?’ Clear as day.” Isaac astonished by the new revelation. “How can that be?”

“I have never heard of anything like this before. I want to know who can hear him” Derek’s face contorting into an angry twist, obviously frustrated by the situation.

Derek stands quickly, and calls the pack up the dune, to the campsite.

“What’s going on?” Stiles asks, “Is something wrong?” Derek’s scowl making him feel like screaming at Isaac for whatever he has done., especially ruining an all too rare moment where Derek finally let Stiles into his world.

“ I have another test.” Derek responds, walking towards Stiles, turning him around to face the water, all the while staring straight into his eyes. “Without moving, read his mind.”

“Scott.” Forceful, and direct “You First.”

“How? I mean, I‘m not a mind reader. Is everything o.k. Derek?” Scott obviously confused.

“You are his best friend, try to hear him.” Derek hastily turns Stiles around to face Scott.

“What the hell?” Stiles yells, but his lips don’t move an inch.

Scott starts stepping closer, puzzled by the voice so clearly in his head.

“Whoa, step back buddy.” Scott doesn’t even hesitate, just continues moving forward, until he passes right by Stiles,

“What is this a…” Stiles’ voice slowly fading from his head as he approaches Derek, outside of Stiles‘ direct vision.

“Stiles, turn around.” Derek’s voice, demanding, and inquisitive.

“What is the point of this?” Stiles hears Erica blurt. Not a single movement coming from her eliciting a shocked response from both Boyd, and Isaac. “Did you just hear me?” Popping into at least two of the threes heads.

“Turn around.” Echoes in Stiles’ head.

“That’s Derek!” Stiles now getting angry at the intrusion. “Get out of my fucking head jack ass!” slipping into his thoughts, as he turns to meet Derek’s glance.

“Now that is uncalled for.” A slight smirk coming over Derek’s face as Stiles stumbles backwards, almost falling to the ground. “Can you both hear me.” Derek, Stiles, and Scott all in a triangle.

“How are we doing this?” Scott now questioning his sanity.

“Derek, What is going on? You better tell me now, or I swear.” Anger building in Stiles, making him shake slightly.

“I don’t know. It’s like we all share some sort of link when we have eye contact. The rest of the pack had a pretty intense reaction to hearing each other, so maybe we should keep them in the dark for the time being. At least until after I can talk to Deaton.” Derek’s concerns obviously valid to the pair. Isaac nods in agreement from across the campsite, where the rest of the pack is gathered.

“But, I heard you while my back was turned.” trying to poke holes in Derek’s crazy theory, the words rising and falling inside of him as if spoken out loud. “Scott, did you hear anything while I wasn’t facing you?”

“No, your voice faded as I walked past you.”

“So, you heard absolutely nothing, unless you were looking directly at Stiles.” Derek prods, more of a statement than a question, eliciting a nod from Scott.

“We have to get back to Beacon Hills, and see Deaton. He will know what’s going on.” Derek’s voice cutting out across the silent pack. “We have to leave now.” His mouth moving furiously as the words stream through.

Looking out the truck window at the empty campsite that has been his home for the past few days, Stiles can’t help but remember everything that had taken place there. Derek and him learning more about each other than either had expected, and now there is something that neither of them understand. What could have caused this sudden change. “Is it Derek letting me in? Could it be because of what happened in the shower? Am I turning into one of them? What is this?”

“I don’t know, but you have to stop distracting me. I am driving a truck after all, it’s not exactly a walk in the park after my Camaro.” Derek scolding Stiles playfully, trying to get his mind off of the past couple of hours.

“ I just don’t understand this at all Derek.” Stiles’ voice exhausted, and ending in a yawn.

“Just go to sleep. We will be back home in a few hours, and I will call on Deaton as soon as we are back.” Derek’s voice surprisingly calm. “Just don’t worry.”

Stiles drifts off to sleep somewhere along I97. The last thing he remembers is looking out along the tree lined road silently. His eyes blinking open to “Welcome to Beacon Hills”. The large sign put in place years ago. Stiles always thought there should be a side note under it “Don’t feed the Werewolves!”

“So that’s what you think every time we drive by that sign.” Derek’s voice thoroughly amused. “I have been wondering that for 6 years now. There might be a bright side to all this.”

“Can you at least try not to spend the entire day in my head?” Stiles replies, less than amused. It’s difficult for him to be on the other side of the scolding glare. It’s never really been his style. Honestly though, he doesn’t know how to handle this sudden change. So far in his 22 years on this earth he has lost his mother, found out werewolves exist, become some kind of magical herbalist, fallen in love with one of the said werewolves, fought countless creatures that also should not exist, and now, as if he isn’t enough of a freak show, he has voices in his head.

Approaching the house that he and Derek had built on the original Hale property, he looks out across the still standing ruins of Hale house. A burnt out version of his own home they now use as some sort of club house; used for training the pack, as well as a kind of reminder to the Argent's that they won’t forget what can happen when their two worlds collide. Since the death of Allison’s mother there has been a kind of truce between the two, especially with her and Scott being so close. Chris Argent has even offered his assistance during times the pack has been in over their heads with an omega, or a rogue hunter. He even allowed Peter to live after his latest attempt to rise back into power. “You’d think Peter would learn after his last few failures, but then again…”

“Do you ever think about anything happy Stiles?” Derek’s voice yet again in his head.

“Well, I could start thinking about how much you enjoy letting me inside of you sometimes.” Stiles Smiling gleefully at Derek’s beat red face. “You know, maybe I’ll keep that one for when we test the packs ability to hear my thoughts later.”

“Shut up.” A quick flash of red coming across Derek’s eyes, an empty threat Stiles is all too familiar, and comfortable with.

“You unload, I will go get a hold of Deaton.” Stiles decides as Derek puts the truck in park next to his Camaro.

Derek begins unloading the back of the truck watching Stiles as he walks up the stairs, onto the porch they built together. He can’t imagine what has caused the new found bond between him and the pack, but is eagerly awaiting Deaton’s answer. Perhaps this is a good thing, after all, communicating with each other without having to speak could help in not only battle, but training. It could allow them the ability to move as one unit, changing plans together as the situation evolves, not just a few werewolves taking barked orders from their alpha.

“Deaton is on his way. He should be here in twenty minutes.” Stiles’ face a concerned mess, wringing his hands in his hoodie pocket. “Should I call the pack?”

“No, we will get through this on our own first.” Derek obviously disturbed by the thought of what news may be awaiting them in Deaton’s knowledge. “Here, take this, and put it in the laundry room.”

“What do I look like, the maid? I’m not going to do your dirty laundry!” Stiles complains as he lugs the duffel bag into the laundry room. “I hope your underwear turns pink.” He chuckles as he separates the clothing, and turns on the washer.

“Quit your bitching woman, and do your job.” Derek’s retort to all of Stiles’ domestic complaints. He has always enjoyed getting a rise out of Stiles, the feeling he gets from the other mans playful expressions has always given him a sense of solidarity.

They go about their usual routine of making sure the house is safe, and exactly as they left it. Stiles checks the mountain ash he has laid out around the house to repel anyone who could do them harm, making sure it is still doing it‘s job without him around to believe in it‘s ability. Ever since Deaton taught him the power of different herbs, ashes, and plants, he has felt like he is actually of use to the pack. He uses his knowledge to put up basic defenses, and solve some of the various medical problems that come with the territory of running with wolves. Stiles stands, confident with his work, just as Deaton steps out of his car. Carrying his medical bag with him he waves at Stiles, and heads inside.

“So, what seems to be the problem here?” Deaton’s voice curious as always. “Stiles told me you have established some sort of telepathic link with each other.” His eyes directed solely at Derek.

“I guess you could say that.” Derek’s head hanging in confusion. “I assume it has something to do with the two of us. The pack can only hear Stiles’ thoughts when they are looking directly at him, and he theirs. However, Stiles and I can hear each others thoughts without making any kind of contact.”

“I have some experience with this sort of thing. It’s called ‘Das Rechnung’ which in English means ‘The Reckoning’. It only happens when a complete pack is formed. Only deemed worthy after the weighing of a pairings emotions, and actions. Which, until now, has never happened between a pack and a human, let alone a pack with two male alpha‘s.”

“What do you mean two male alpha’s?” Stiles asks, looking over at Derek who blinks wildly as if he had just been struck across the head by a lacrosse stick.

“He is saying we are both alpha’s.”

“That’s impossible! I am a human. I don’t have an ounce of wolf blood in me. I can not be an alpha!” Stiles feels his heart beating in his throat.

“This better not be because of the shower.” Speaking directly into Derek’s head. “I will never forgive you, I have no desire to become another one of your beta’s.”

“Stiles, please, that is impossible. Just listen to Deaton.” Derek’s eyes calm.

“Do you know what’s happening?”

“Please Stiles, shut up, and listen.”

“Well you two seem to have this all figured out, no need for me to sit here and watch you two scream at each other silently.” Deaton’s voice breaking the silence between the two.

“No, sorry. I just, I don’t know what caused this.” Stiles’ voice trembling.

“As I was originally saying, this has never happened to a pack with two male alpha’s, and has certainly never happened between a human and a werewolf. Derek being one alpha, and you, Stiles, being the other. Though you are not a wolf, you are Derek’s equal in his eyes, the packs, and fates. This realization, or ‘reckoning’ forms an unbreakable bond between both the alpha’s, and their pack. You are now, in easier to understand terms, a family.”

“WHAT?” Stiles’ voice echoing in the empty house. “So are you saying Derek and I are like married or something?”

“I prefer the term ‘bound by fate’, but whatever you’d like to call it, that’s up to the two of you. It was caused by some kind of admittance between the two of you. In some instances it has happened after intimacy, the admittance of love between a pairing, or at the birth of a committed pairs first litter. I believe in your particular case with Derek already being the alpha of a fledgling pack you must have done something to admit your commitment to each other.”

“Well, two out of three isn’t bad.” Derek’s voice popping into Stiles’ head again.

“Stop that.” Stiles retorts with a bashful look on his face, obviously thinking the same thing.

“What about Scott?” Stiles directs at Deaton. “He isn’t part of the pack.”

“That is a little more difficult to explain. Scott may be involved because of his closeness to Stiles, or it may be a plethora of reasons. All we can understand now is that you and Derek need to be bound in order to control the situation. This involves much more than just a telepathic link. Stiles, you will, for all intents and purpose, become a member of the pack. You and Derek in the eyes of fate are now one soul, two bodies. You will inherit many of his abilities. If your union works the same as any other you will both have equal strengths, and equal weaknesses. In history this kind of bond has, again, only been between two werewolves. However, in every instance each pair became equal.”

“So you are telling me I am going to turn into him?” Stiles clearly confused.

“I am telling you that in the past, a pair would remain physically the same, but take on each others strengths, and weaknesses. If history dictates correctly, you should take on Derek’s ability to heal, increase strength when in the company of the pack, and his ability to track. The same goes for you Derek. You should expect to receive stiles’ ability to make things happen based solely on belief.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Stiles’ mind put to rest in the fact he won’t be turning physically.

“But you said both strengths and weaknesses. What weaknesses should we expect.” Derek’s face less than thrilled at the answer that may fallow.

“That is a little trickier seeing this is a human, wolf pairing. Wolves bane for instance, It does not affect him, but it does affect you. Things like that I should expect would make them affect you half as much, and him half more. He ages at a human rate, whereas you age at a much slower rate. I expect these things to be like the wolves bane. There will be an equal balance between your two lives.”

“ So what you are saying is that you have no idea exactly what will happen, but you believe I will suck Derek’s power out of him like some sort of parasite?” Stiles furious at the thought of possibly being a hindrance to Derek.

“I am not saying that. I am saying that just like any other pair, you will both have positive things to bring to the table, and some less than positive things. You mean no harm to each other, but there will be need for adjustment after you two are officially bonded.”

“What do you mean bonded? Like some kind of ceremony with a campfire, and crazy chanting?”

“More or less.” Deaton’s grin slightly unnerving to the pair. “I have found all the writing I could on the subject. You will need the packs help though.”

“Is there time to think about this? I’m not sure I’m ready to be a wife.” Stiles’ smile a welcome sight to Derek. “I mean could you imagine waking up to that face every day?”

“You already do.” Derek finally relaxing from the twisted mess he had worked himself into, planting a kiss on Stiles’ cheek.”

“Now I must warn you there is a haste to all of this. The binding ritual will allow you two to flow into each other all at once. If you wait too long, there is a chance stiles may come to some harm if the process tries to start on it’s own. The ritual is meant to allow both strengths and weaknesses to harmoniously exchange. If we allow them to flow freely from one body to the other Stiles’ weaknesses may be too much to accept your strengths.”

“What do we need to do?” Derek a big pile of concern all over again. “How long do we have?”

“The sooner the better Derek. I personally would call the pack and witnesses as soon as possible.”

“Witnesses?” Stiles confused by the thought of other people having to be there.

“Might I suggest your father, and Allison Argent? They are both outside of the pack, and have some sort of understanding in the situation.”

“I guess that could work.” Stiles replies reluctantly.

“Good, how about you two get on the invite list, and I will go back to the clinic to retrieve everything I need.”

“Well Derek, I guess we are going to have ourselves a good old shot gun wedding” Stiles’ Smile a welcome break from the serious tone of the evening thus far.

Stiles only in recent years had told his father of his love affair with the werewolf. His father was less than enthusiastic about the couple, and even less when Stiles explained he was a werewolf, and so was Scott. It took his father over 6 months to finally come around to meeting the pack. He seems to have accepted everything now, but “I don’t know what to expect from him when I tell him I intend to make Derek his wolf-in-law.” The thought brings a chuckle out of Derek who is currently on the phone with Isaac “This is going to take some getting used to” he thinks as he picks up the phone to dial his fathers number.

A mutual nod between Stiles, and his fated alpha signals the time to tell everyone. Standing in front of them is their entire pack: Erica, Isaac, and Boyd. Jackson and Lydia, who he assumes are not part of the pack since their circumstances are so outrageous. Lydia being immune, and Jackson being…well, whatever Jackson is, leaves them in some strange grey area in Stiles’ mind, at least that whole kanima business is over. Allison is standing next to Scott staring at him inquisitively. There are so many questions going through Stiles’ head about why Scott can hear him. Deaton said Derek’s pack was now connected to him, but why would that include Scott.

“My father isn‘t here.” Stiles’ head strains trying to wrap around the absence, causing the entire pack to nod at once. Stiles turns so he is no longer facing them, directing his thoughts purely at Derek “It’s not like he took the news too well over the phone. He remained silent most of the time, and spoke only long enough to express his confusion.” Derek looks calmly in his eyes. “He will be here Stiles.”

His fathers absence is inexcusable, but Stiles understands the best he can. This whole thing is new to his father. Stiles has lived with it for years, and reacted the same way when he first found out the entire world was more like a twisted storybook than he ever expected.

His life has been a Shakespearian tragedy for the past six years. Filled with death and destruction, but somehow He and Derek can over come all of it. The pair has only grown stronger with time. Stiles knows Derek and him can make it through anything, hell they’ve already survived being hunted, shot with magical bullets, and creatures that keep popping up daily.

“Can we get on with this already?” Erica obviously growing impatient with the silence.

Stiles clears his throat as if swallowing whatever emotions may still linger. “O.k. As most of you know. Derek and I have been together for a while now, and recent changes have lead to a very important decision.” The words rolling out of his mouth in a jumbled blur as Sherriff Stilinski, and Melissa McCall come hustling through the door.

“Sorry we are late Stiles. I decided we should dress for the occasion.” Scot's mother gesturing to the dress she chose for the evening.

“Yeah, me too. Can’t give away my son wearing a sheriffs uniform.” His father says with the exact look of surprise Stiles was expecting.

Stiles runs to his dad, throwing his arms around his shoulders. “Thank you so much. I can’t do this without you.”

“Anyways, as we were saying” Derek looking at the pair with a slight gloss in his eyes. “Stiles and I have decided to go ahead with a bonding ceremony, it’s basically a wedding, but involves creating a permanent link between not only Stiles and I, but the entire pack.”

“About time you make an honest man out of him.” Jackson interjects from his seat. Receiving a more than harsh jab from Lydia’s elbow.

“This is very important to both of us, as well as all of you. When Stiles and I are bonded, there will be a lot of unexpected changes. The unfortunate truth is that no one knows what will happen exactly, so please spare the questions. I have no answers. All I know, is that this is the best option for everybody.”

“Most of all, please try and enjoy yourself as much as possible during the fallowing freak show.” Stiles looks at Derek just as Deaton comes through the back door, gesturing for everyone to fallow him outside.

“I didn’t realize there would be so many witnesses.” Deaton states, sounding amused. “ Never the less I will try to make this as timely as possible.”

The snapping of the fire in the back yard catches the attention of the pair. The glow it casts on the forest is calming, and smells like a kitchen during thanksgiving, no doubt because of whatever ceremonious herbs Deaton decided to use. As they approach, they are greeted by two rows of chairs. Some of them filled with familiar faces. Danny, and Peter amongst them. Allison’s father was seated in one of the front chairs, a pleasant surprise to Stiles. At least if anything goes wrong Chris Argent is there to save their sorry asses.

“Don’t worry I only told them as much as I felt they needed to know.” Stiles’ father whispers into his son’s ear.

“Are you ready?” Deaton’s voice cutting through the crackles, and hushed voices in the crowd as the two men come to stand facing the fire. Deaton stands behind them, as he begins to speak.

“This is a very rare thing we are taking part in. This is a union that has only happened a hand full of times through history, and in fact the first of it’s kind. Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski have decided to become one with each other in front of you. With fate on their side, this is an everlasting union, one of which no one should enter into lightly.” His words ringing in the couples ears. “I believe you two understand what this evening entails, So let’s get on with it.”

Reciting a few scripted verses written in a language that, while easily confused with Latin, surely is not, the ritual proceeded. Stiles could tell the writings were from a book he had noticed on Deaton’s shelf in the clinic before. Styles had read a passage from it once when learning how to use a mixture of mountain ash, wolves bane, gun powder, and ginger that would instantly explode when a werewolf would step near it. The language was hard to understand, and only with Deaton’s help was Stiles able to figure out the proper mixture. He believed Deaton referred it as “The Book of Rights” written by a werewolf during the crusades. The book was intended to be given to his son so he could carry on the traditions of the old packs.

Stiles had begun to feel a warmth in his chest. Reaching for Derek’s hand he found nothing there but the licking of flames all around him. Startled, he tries to find his way out, running forward, but the fire never ended. Hearing a voice in the distance just below the roar of the flames he instantly recognizes.

“Derek, where are you?” Stiles yells into the flames, but the roar does nothing but swallow the words.

“Derek. Derek. Can you hear me?” Stiles screaming, panicked. The flames don’t burn him, but he can feel them. Deep down inside, and rising. “Where are you?” He thinks to himself, waiting for a response.

“I’m here” Echoing through the flames and into his soul. “I am right here. I will find you, just don’t stop believing I will always find you.”

“I’m so scared Derek. What’s happening?”

“Just picture me in your mind, and believe I will find you.”

Stiles closes his eyes, and holds onto he image of Derek holding him in front of the campfire, safe and warm. Stiles opens his eyes, and looks directly ahead of him. Taking one step at a time towards the beat of Derek’s heart he can hear all too clearly over the now silent flames. The sound of his thoughts echoing through them, turning blue as they part, revealing Derek looking straight at him, inches away from his face. Stiles throws his arms around Derek and kisses him deeply, the flames exploding around them. The inferno engulfing every inch of the pair. Intent on burning them alive, but they don’t feel a thing. Just the warmth of each others bodies pressed together in an unbreakable embrace.

The faces of the pack flickering around them. Suddenly a calm, familiar whisper is surrounding them, not just one voice, but a chorus of hushed individuals. Derek goes limp in Stiles’ arms, looking directly into the flames. Taking Stiles by the hand, encouraging him to turn into the direction Derek faces. A group of figures is standing in front of the pair. Derek’s mother looking so much like Laura stands calmly next to her in the flames, flanked by the entirety of the Hale family. Derek grasps Stiles’ hand hard enough he should have crushed the bones, but Stiles feels nothing but the slight pressure and warmth of his mate.

Derek begins walking towards his family, Stiles in toe. His mother moves forward slightly, and stops abruptly, lowering her head silently. Derek reaches for her as if she was real, hanging his head at the realization she is not.

Looking up at him, Laura motions at Stiles. “So this is your mate, he’s a lot cuter than I would have expected.“

“Laura?“ Derek’s voice quivering. “How is this happening?”

“We are only able to do this for a very short period of time right now. This is a unique case, made even more precious because Stiles still hasn‘t begun to truly understand himself. With your shared powers there is so much more you are both capable of.” His mothers voice a fleeting memory until now. “I love you Derek, and so does he.” Gesturing to Stiles she slowly begins to fade.

“Mother!“ Derek’s voice broken, but strong.

A cool rush comes over the pair as Deaton’s voice returns to the air. “In front of these witnesses may the bonding of this pair be absolute, and unbroken by anything except death itself.” 

The pair feeling as if they just survived the judgment day. The weighing of ones soul against another. The union feeling worthy in the eyes of whatever higher power is in control of such decisions. The images of Derek’s family a fresh, new bond they share.

The crowd seated behind them is a roar with tears and congratulations as they saunter back towards the house, hand in hand, and trembling as if the fire itself was still inside of them.

“Congratulations.” Lydia, her usual peppy self exclaims, with Jackson in toe.

“I hope you two have a good life together” Argent scoffs, shaking Stiles’ hand, and glaring at Derek.

Stiles is having a hard time adjusting to the sudden pressure inside his body, praying everyone would clear out soon. He just wants to be alone with Derek, and try to figure out what, if anything was different between the pair.

After saying goodbye to his father, Stiles turns around to find Derek and Deaton deep in conversation. “Do you feel anything different yet?” Stiles can hear Deaton’s voice as if he is standing face to face with him.

“I feel as if I could explode.” Derek reveals, casting a knowing glance over his shoulder to Stiles.

“There is so much you two will experience together in the coming days. I wish I could say I knew exactly what to expect, but that may only offer false hopes, or unnecessary concern. I will leave you two alone now. Get some rest.”

After Deaton lets himself out Stiles wastes no time throwing himself into Derek’s arms. Burying his head in the other mans chest, he begins to sob uncontrollably. Feeling Derek’s hands come up to rest on the back of his head, he looks up at him. In one swift move he is at eye level with Derek, their mouths intertwined.

“I love you so much” Stiles huffs.

Derek holds stiles for a while, kissing him tenderly before deciding to make his way to the upstairs bedroom they have shared since the house was built. “Come on, we need to rest now.” The words barely escaping his mouth before Stiles is rushing up the stairs.

“First things first. We are newlyweds after all.” The sides of Stiles’ lips curling upwards, and then converting into a pout. “What’s wrong, you don’t want to make an honest man out of me?”

Derek chases Stiles up the stairs, tackling him to the bed, a rush of grey linens flushing behind him. He begins kissing Stiles deeper, finding himself already thoroughly excited. Stiles starts unbuttoning Derek’s shirt, reaching the last one he tugs at the soft cotton now revealing the musculature of Derek’s body. He runs his hands down Derek’s abdomen, a trail he has fallowed many times in the past.

Derek begins to tug at Stiles’ belt, which is far too complicated a task in their current mental state. He finally gets it loose enough to unfasten what lies beneath, and pull both layers off in a flash of fabric and flesh. He stands up removing his pants gently as not to injure what lies below. Stiles’ eyes tracing Derek’s body in a downward motion as he settles back down on top of him, stopping only for short kisses on his way up to meet Stiles’ lips.

“I’m so glad you found me.” Derek whispers into Stiles’ ear. “I don’t ever want to be without you again.”

“You’re stuck with me now.” Stiles responds with another kiss.


End file.
